


非常规恋爱 No Ordinary Love (Chinese version)

by AlisaMiz12, flowinglight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Anger Management, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Modern AU, NOT THORIN'S, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some LONG Chapters, suicide ideation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowinglight/pseuds/flowinglight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo和Ori在10岁的时候就是密友，一场悲剧让他们共同生活。       </p><p>现在，Ori的一份新工作，一场突如其来的暴风雨，一个偶然的机会遇见一位高大英俊的陌生人并且陷入爱情不但会改变Ori的生活，而且会改变他身边的每一个人，并揭示谎言、欺骗与猜忌会造成比看得见的那些还要深得多的伤痕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	非常规恋爱 No Ordinary Love (Chinese version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Ordinary Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801591) by [badskippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy). 



> 中文版由AlisaMiz12和flowinglight 共同完成

星期一：雨天里的搭救

  
　　Ori并不是那种相信运气或者命运或者其他无聊形式迷信的人。他从来不怕从梯子下面走过或者打破镜子。因为他不相信运气，所以他不会担心他妈妈负担太多而去铤而走险。他喜欢黑猫，他最喜欢数字13，他从不把盐洒在肩上许愿。他甚至总是在室内打开伞【注1】——你怎么能在买伞之前不把它撑开来看一看呢。

　　但是现在，他觉得这场雨是在开玩笑。他听说过在婚礼上下雨是坏运气，但是在葬礼上的雨是好运气。他因此不禁想在丢掉原先工作并且找到一份更好工作的一天的雨代表什么呢。

　　坦白地说，他已经被浇透了，对此他并不关心。

　　这场瓢泼大雨，就好像是命运使然——如果他相信这一类事情的话……但实际上他并不相信——他忘记拿伞了，他的伞仍然在原先的工作地点。实际上还有好多东西在他原先的工作处，在他急匆匆地给室友打电话之前他气冲冲地从那里离开。

　　Bilbo只是大笑，他已经听Ori喋喋不休地抱怨他的工作两年了，但是他不知道为什么他现在才辞职。 _稳定的收入_ ，Ori简短地回复，平面设计师在伦敦像一打一毛钱银币一样常见。但是Bilbo说Ori非常走运，因为他知道自己工作的杂志正好空出一个职位可以让Ori带着作品集去试试他的小屁股能不能坐稳当。

　　Ori的运气再一次帮了他，虽然他并不相信——那个部门的主任非常喜欢Ori的作品集因此雇佣了他。一个对部门里的其他雇员快速介绍，一个重新排的时间表以及期望中在保卫处迅速办下来的ID门卡，然后Ori带着他梦想的工作走出了那里。一切都太 _完美_ 了。

　　直到他跨出那栋建筑物两步，大雨瓢泼而至。

　　想想那些迷信的东西，Ori觉得下雨是在这个在得到新工作的日子里的吉兆，因为这像对他的洗礼——他开始了新的生活。至少他像重复口头禅一样对自己说。

　　他背着的文件夹拍得他的屁股很痛，于是他把自己的邮差包举过头顶来挡雨，但是那只是让他的包更加潮湿而已。当他在街上飞奔的时候，他发现了一个可以躲雨的小壁龛，于是他抓住了这次机会。

　　当然，这时候他的“人品”用光了——或者爆发了，这取决于他之后的看法。

　　这个壁龛实际上是一个办事处的入口，当他踏入这个壁龛时，他完全没踩稳，结果滚进了向内开的玻璃门里。各种东西都飞了进去，他的包，他的文件夹，当然，还有他自己。 _太棒了_ ，Ori想， _把自己搞成这副傻瓜样被所有人看见没什么大不了吧_ 。他完全被浸湿了，乱糟糟地像个醉汉一样趴在地板上。

　　他完全忘记了自己的想法和尴尬；他没有听见关心的喊叫或者感觉到冲出来帮助他的人们；直到有一只像熊掌般厚重的手闯进了他的视线。

　　Ori抬起头并且完全忘记了呼吸。

　　毫无疑问，眼前的男人迷人得难以置信。秃顶，肩膀宽阔，肌肉发达——即使隔着淡蓝色的衬衫也可以看出来——络腮胡子以及夹杂着零星白色的胡椒色头发。但是那双深深的森林绿的眼睛让他没法移开视线。Ori愣了许久之后才反应过来那个男人性感的嘴在开合，他在对 _他_ 讲话。

　　“我很抱—抱歉。”Ori结结巴巴的说，并且甩着脑袋使自己清醒一点。

　　“我说，”那个男人用深沉、浑厚的男中音，带着一点点苏格兰地区的小舌颤音，问：“你还好吗？”

　　Ori点点头，干巴巴地加了一句，“除了自尊心，什么都没有摔坏。”那个男人笑了起来，他拉住了他伸出的手，然后就被毫不费力地一下子拉了起来。

　　“为什么不坐一会儿。”Ori被英俊的陌生人领着——他仍然握着他的手——到了有许多椅子的地方，很显然那是某种等候区。一位引人瞩目穿着入时的女士把他的邮差包和文件夹递给他，他微笑地道谢。当他的恩人们没有向他说一个字或者打一个手势就匆匆忙忙地向不同方向离开时，他的笑容黯淡了下去。

　　Ori不确定坐在那里多久，用失落的眼光盯着那个帮助他的男人离去的方向……直到那个引人注目的女士带着条毛巾回来。Ori断断续续地谢了她好多次，把头发擦干后开始擦胳膊，直到那个帮助过他的男人回来。Ori的心跳得有点快，当他的骑士靠近时，他的心情高涨起来。

　　“这个，”他说着，把一个装着热气腾腾饮料的红色大马克杯放到了Ori前面。看上去是某些浓茶，“这些可以让你暖和起来。”他对Ori非常迷人地咧嘴一笑，使得Ori再次迷失了一会儿。

　　“非常……感谢。”Ori说，拿起杯子暖手，那个男人迷人的咧嘴一笑加深了，然后快速地扫了下Ori的情况，Ori几乎看漏了这一切。

　　几乎。

　　 _好吧，他是有强烈自尊的骑士_ ，Ori想， _我可以搞定他_ 。

　　“不客气。”那个男人返回了刚才来的方向，扭过头对Ori说，“你想呆多久就呆多久，”给了Ori 一个眼色然后走了。

　　Ori不知道坐在那里有多久，他傻笑着痴痴地盯着他的救世主离开——他放下杯子的时候把里面的液体弄到了整洁的桌子上一点——然后迅速地翻着他的包。他把里面的东西全都掏出来寻找他的手机。我真需要把事情理个 _头绪_ 出来。当他找出了手机，他立马给Bilbo发了个短信： **刚才遇见了我未来的前夫【注2】！！！** 他咯咯笑着加了个微笑的表情和一些心，然后按了发送键。之后他拿起那个男人给他的被子呷了一口，是薄荷茶！他的最爱！太走运了！Ori咧嘴笑着盘算着喝完茶后以送还杯子的名义找到刚才那家伙，谢谢他并且问道他的名字。

　　他喝掉半杯茶后没多久，他的手机带着Bilbo的回复响起和弦： **你不可能在找到新工作的同一天找到一个新男友。那是犯规的！LOL。等你回来后我想听听全过程。**

　　Ori高兴地叹了口气，最终花了一分钟观察了四周。从雇员的衣着来看，这是满足富有顾客的生意。他没有涉足时尚界，但是他可以轻易地发现Channel，Dior，Gucci，还有，之前帮助他的那位女士，他发誓她穿着Tom Ford。他立刻对自己的牛仔裤，过大的毛衣以及帆布邮差包敏感起来。他立刻翻出了自己的钢质钱包，照着它整理自己的头发——看上去像湿哒哒的鸟窝——不过他最终他叹了口气放弃了。

　　“你在等谁吗？”一个硬邦邦的严肃声音从他右边传出来，Ori扭过头去发现了一位非常威严的男人。

　　这个男人没有刚才那家伙的块头大，但是仍然很高，宽阔而且肌肉发达。他黑玉般的头发偏分着，光滑地梳成冷峻的样式；他的两鬓有一些银灰。他有着穿透人心的蓝色双眼，没有蓝宝石颜色那么深更像是冰蓝，冷冷地看着。如果他微笑的话会非常英俊，特别是当他有着深色的胡子以及鹰钩鼻。就算有那条起自前额越过左眼一直延续到脸颊的V形苍白细疤或者他倚之而立的手杖也未能损及他的堂堂相貌。他皱着的眉头和抿成一条线的唇告诉Ori，这个男人正当盛年。

　　“我——呃——我只是——”Ori又结巴起来，完全不能在紧张感和这个男人不信任的扫视下说话。

　　“他，一点都不夸张地说，从门口摔到了我们的地板上，”先前那位女士说，“在试着躲雨的时候。”

　　这个男人重重地叹了口气翻了个白眼。“那我们该死的是什么，当地的无业游民避难所？”他脱口而出，“还是流浪汉收容所？”他转过身昂首阔步地走开，Ori注意到他的脚步有点跛。

　　 _所以拐杖是功能性的而不是某种时髦的象征，_ 他想。之后，他又叹了口气。很显然他的过久停留已经超出了欢迎的界限。Ori迅速地把文件夹和邮差包收起来，然后站了起来。

　　“我代我的哥哥道歉，”那位女士和蔼地说，“你没必要这么急匆匆地走。”

　　“不，无论如何我也得走了，”Ori说着走向玻璃门，“雨差不多停了，而且我得回家了。再一次感谢您。”Ori对她微微笑了笑，迅速推开玻璃门，直到她的声音制止了他。

　　“等等！”当Ori还站在门口时她走了过去。“拿着这个，路上小心。”她微笑地递给了Ori什么，他疑惑地接过塞在了口袋里，然后向她点了点头祝愿她一天愉快。

　　他跨出门站在街道上，走向地铁站一次也没有回头。当列车离开了地铁站时，Ori坐在了一位打瞌睡的年长绅士和一位穿环比裸露在外的皮肤还多的青少年女孩之间，那些纹身让Ori记起了那位女士塞给他的东西，他把它从口袋里掏了出来。

　　他笑了出来，很显然他没有愚弄到任何一个人；她给了他那个家伙的名片，不仅仅有他的工作号码，还有那个英俊男人的一张小小照片。

　　 _Dwalin Fundinson_ 是他的名字， _Dwalin_ 。

　　Ori… _喜欢_ 它。它很强大，男性气概，以及 _完美_ 。

　　也许我就是走运，他想。而此时，他右侧的老人已经打起了鼾并且靠他的肩膀上流口水。

　　——————————————————

　　Dwalin讨厌电子邮件。他讨厌收到它们，他讨厌阅读它们，他绝对讨厌必须回复它们。当然，他可以让他的秘书搞定它们，但是这天已经不早了，而且坦白地说，他希望这件事能够全部搞定。如果有一件关于电子邮件事是Dwalin最讨厌的，那一定是把它们拖到明天解决。

　　他不得不承认——尽管他不想——处理电子邮件是一种把思绪从那个坐在大厅的孩子身上拉回来的好办法。 _不是孩子，他没有那么小_ 。不过无所谓，那家伙真是火辣的要命。Dwalin试着不要让这种想法失控，看在基督的份上他还在工作中。他不需要到厕所来一发手活。哦不，手活这想法太糟了……

　　没有什么能够阻止他查看那家伙。去看看他是不是还好，他是不是需要什么，比如另一杯茶。或者他希望Dwalin把他弄干，私下里，裸着。

　　就像刚才那种想法，又一次会拉Dwalin的思绪到手活上。该死！

　　 _受够了该死的电子邮件_ 。Dwalin靠在椅背上，把双手放在后脑勺上，然后闭上眼睛。这没用，看在上帝的份上，他所有的工作的思绪都回到了一点都不夸张地摔进门厅的家伙身上。确实，他们间有一些火花和一些挑逗的眼神……但也只有这些。小家伙也许有男朋友或者和妈妈——或者其他什么人一起住；或者丝毫不适合于哪怕只是约会吃饭喝咖啡甚至仅仅是偶尔喊着空洞的承诺火热地滚一发床单的可能性。

　　不，没有理由站起来走向大厅只是为了请那家伙出去随便吃点什么然后在一起共度春宵，这样Dwalin就有一两个——或者三个小时，想象着只是慢慢地脱掉那个小家伙的衣服，并且为下个月的手淫幻想增加燃料。

　　 _哦，靠！_

　　Dwalin站起来寻找他的西装夹克，这时他办公室门口传来一个声音。

　　“去哪里啊？”Dis戏谑地问道，双臂交叉地靠在门框上。她那甜甜的开口方式告诉Dwalin她要么就是不干好事，要么就是来找麻烦的。

　　“并没有。”Dwalin回答，抚平了夹克衫，“为什么这么问？”

　　“只是想你是不是想要去大厅找点什么呢。”Dis的脸上出现了一个坏笑。这可不是什么好的征兆，Dwalin叹了一口气。

　 _好吧，那我们就来玩一玩。_ 他把手塞到了口袋里，耸了耸肩，“为什么我得去那里？”

　　“哦，我不知道……也许去看看等候区是不是有个客户呢。”Dis说着轻轻地耸了耸她的肩膀，“或者—— _其他什么_ ……”

　　“或者其他什么，”Dwalin干巴巴地重复道。Dis没有跟他开玩笑，他也没有试着要糊弄她——绝对没有——Dis对办公室成员和家庭成员有着镭射般准确地洞察力——最不幸的是他既是她的同事也是她的亲戚。Dwalin气呼呼地喷了口气，然后笑了起来，“他是个小可爱，不是吗？”

　　“是的，”Dis点头回答，然后又坏笑起来“他 _是_ 【注3】。”

　　Dwalin的好心情瞬间被击碎并且焚烧殆尽，“ _是_ ？”【注4】

　　“他走了。”Dis回答了他，而Dwalin开始压低声音咒骂。“顺便你可以感谢一下你的亲戚。”

　　“Thorin，”Dwalin不应该感到惊讶的，“他干了什么？”

　　Dis挑了挑眉毛平静地回答，“接近于侮辱那个小家伙无家可归或是个流浪汉。”

　　Dwalin垂下脑袋，“见鬼的基督啊！”Thorin真的需要谁上个床或者被谁打昏！哦，但是不是现在。“我猜那么我今晚的娱乐项目算是再见了。”

　　Dis点点头，但是她的坏笑却没有消失，“今晚，也许是。除非你完全放弃。”

“你什么意思？”Dwalin平平地问，“我在大伦敦范围内一家一家敲门？还是你有那个福尔摩斯的电话？”

　　“都没有。”Dis说，从她背后拿出了一张看上去像ID门卡的东西。“不过总是有希望的。”她把手伸出去让Dwalin拿走门卡，“我没注意到这个在他椅子边上直到他离开。”

　　Dwalin看着手上印着ID的门卡。

　   _Ori Ryson_

_House Proud 杂志_

_摄影部_

_主管助理_

　　 _Ori，多么可爱的名字_ 。Dwalin可以想象卷起舌头吐出这个名字的同时他的舌头在对这位年轻的Ori Ryson做点其他什么事。

　　“他明天早上会需要这个的，”Dis温和地说，将密谋藏在她的声音中，“ _也许_ 有人需要在他早早上班的时候见见他，然后把这个还给他。”

　　Dwalin敬畏地看着Dis。 _该死，她这个狡猾的家伙——上帝爱她！_

　　——————————————————  
　　“亲爱的，我回来啦！”Ori开玩笑般地叫着。

　　Bilbo的笑声从厨房飘了出来，“面试如何？”

　　“好极了，”Ori把他的东西扔在了饭桌上然后走进了厨房。“Max喜欢我的作品，他说他从没见过和我同年龄段的人里有这么棒的作品。”

　　“我知道他会喜欢你的！”Bilbo切着一根黄瓜，并没有转过头看Ori，“你对那个部门的整体印象如何？”

　　“每个人都好极了。”Ori从流理台上抓起一根胡萝卜开始小口小口地啃，并且看着Bilbo工作。“Darcy看上去有点焦虑，那个黑头发的家伙看上去有点……不太好相处。不过总的来说，他们都是很不错的家伙。”

　　“Darcy总是在紧张，”Bilbo说着耸了耸肩。“但是他是个很好的家伙，他会把一切最好的都给你。那个黑头发的家伙，George，几年前卷入了一场糟糕的事故中；从那之后他就变得不太一样。但是，他是最好的摄影师——不过在最后一分钟来临前别指望任何事情。”

　　“那么，我想谢谢你，”Ori说，吃掉了一根胡萝卜然后盯上了另一根，“我真的很感谢你让我得到了这份工作。”

　　Bilbo停下了，严肃地看了Ori一眼。“不用谢，不过那是你得到了这份工作。我只是告诉你它是空缺的而已。”

　　Ori脸红了，但是他很快被赞美取悦，“那么……我仍然很感激。”Ori抓起了第二根胡萝卜，“我可以在准备晚餐上做点什么吗？”

　　“没有，除了离那些胡萝卜远点，”Bilbo说着抬起了视线，温和却犀利地盯向了Ori的方向，“我能把这些都搞定。”Bilbo切完了黄瓜，把它们放在了沙拉中，然后伸手拿了一个红洋葱。“当然，如果你那么愿意的话，你可以给我们开瓶酒，准备到杯子里。”

　　“红葡萄酒还是白葡萄酒？”Ori走向酒柜，问。

　　“我准备了番茄小贝壳面，就开红酒吧。”

　　Ori取出了一瓶，打开了那瓶2011年法国产的梅洛葡萄酒，让酒的香气散发出来。趁此机会，他把自己放在餐桌上的东西收了起来放到了自己房间里。之后，他把Dwalin的名片放到了自己的绘图桌上——他得有计划。

　　他带着两杯倒好的酒回到了厨房。Bilbo已经做好了沙拉，正在清理流理台。他愉悦地从Ori手里接过酒杯。

　　“Slainte！”【注5】Bilbo说着和Ori一起举起了酒杯，“那么，说说你未来的丈夫吧。”

　　Ori深深吸了口气，他不是一个总是痴想的人。他坚定地相信是什么就是什么，如果你失去了一次机会——那么就这样吧。天涯何处无芳草。

　　但是这次不一样——它感觉起来不一样。这是第一次，他想要去追求奇迹。

　　Ori接着告诉了Bilbo他如何陷进去了。他诉说了那种窒息感并略带诗意地描述了Dwalin和他的样貌。 Bilbo非常仔细地听他说，问了少许问题然后让他继续说。但是Ori没有注意到Bilbo的表情变得越来越僵硬，也没发现出现在Bilbo眼中涌现的担忧。毕竟，那是Bilbo惯用的手法……

　　“他听上去，”Bilbo在Ori终于把语速降下来的时候说，“不错。”

　　“不错？！”Ori很确定自己讲得够清楚了，“说了那么多我只得到一个‘不错’？”

　　“Ori，你只是刚刚认识他，”Bilbo说，“你不知道关于他的任何事情。”

　　“那就是约会的作用！”

　　Bilbo却只是摇摇头，“我只是不希望你鲁莽地卷进任何事情中。”

　　“Bil，对于丈夫的事我只是开了点玩笑！我不会穿着白色礼服冲去圣保罗教堂的！”

　　“我不认为白色很合适，”Bilbo调笑道，Ori对他做了个两指敬礼【注6】，“我只是不想看到你受伤。”Bilbo的情绪一下子就沉了下去，他转过身把食物从烤箱里取了出来。

　　 _我只是不想看到你受伤。_

　　那是Bilbo最喜欢说的话，从两年前那个糟糕的夏天起，Bilbo就开始把这句话挂在嘴边，“我只是不想看到你受伤。”Bilbo从来没有详细地说过那段经历，Ori也不想去问他。他最不想做的就是把Bilbo推到被爆发的抑郁情绪伤害的边缘。Bilbo有Grey医生可以谈这些，如果Bilbo想把他的经历和Ori分享的话，那么他会的。

　　当他们还是孩子时，在Ori需要的时候Bilbo总会出手相助。他们从少年时代开始就一直在帮助对方，至于现在，作为成年人，在Bilbo需要的时候Ori也会出手相救。如果Ori认真思索的话——虽然这并不常发生，他有一种圆满了的奇妙感觉。亲兄弟有多亲，Bilbo对他而言就有多亲，虽然没有血缘关系。Ori知道Bilbo对他的感觉也是如此。

　　“别担心，Bil，”Ori说着绕到了Bilbo身后，双手环绕他的肩膀抱着他，“我会小心的。”

　　Bilbo伸出手把它们拉到自己的胸口，“我只是不希望有任何东西伤害你。”

　　“我不会的，”Ori小声说，然后活跃起情绪。“我们快开始吃饭吧！我快要饿死了！”他们笑着把食物摆到了桌上。

　　————————————————————————————

　　Thorin盯着手上的报告在走廊里行进。他不需要看路——他的双脚开启了自动驾驶模式，但是另一方面，每个人看到他都会给他让路。

　　他走向了他妹妹的办公室，在踏入门槛的一两秒前开口。

　　“我需要你看看——”Thorin刚开口就停下了。

　　他正盯着空空的办公桌。他低头看看手表——才六点钟。可恶的Dis跑到哪里去了？然后他注意到她的皮包和外套——通常放在角落里的椅子上的，也不在了。

　　他踏出办公室转身发现她的秘书穿着外套从大厅的另一侧走来。“Durin女士去哪里了？”Thorin问。老实说他不记得这位女子的姓名，而且他也不关心。

　　“我想她在Fundinson先生的办公室。”她一边回答，一边拉开她自己办公桌最低的抽屉取出皮包，“有什么我可以帮您的吗，先生？”

　　Thorin烦躁地出了口气，“不用。”他转身大踏步地离开了，自然他也没发现那位女子在离开的时候对他翻了个白眼。

　　他们开小会有什么没通知他吗？是不是发生了什么事情他们没能告知他？还是他们在Dwalin的办公室里决定了到哪里去开心开心？当然，以上的任何一种情况都能让Thorin的情绪更加糟糕。

　　Thorin在Dwalin的办公室找到了他们——Dis穿着外套，肩上跨着皮包，快速地说着什么，Dwalin点点头去取他的外套。

　　Thorin并没有注意他说了什么——反正他也不在意。“去哪儿呢？”他大吼。

　　Dis看上去想要说什么但是Dwalin先开口了。

　　“当然有。”Dwalin回敬，他没有详细说明但是他狠狠地瞪了一眼Thorin，Thorin知道这就是能得到的全部回答。Dis盯着他，什么也没说。

　　Thorin脑子里的最后一根弦快要绷断了，“哦，那么好吧。我们就不要让工作成为你找到下一个寻欢作乐对象的障碍吧！”Thorin扭头要走，但他没能来得及迈开脚步。

　　“滚你的！”Dwalin高声大吼，Thorin开口要回敬，但是Dwalin更快了一步，“我已经受够你那套了，Thorin！”

　　“你说什么？！”Thorin没心情计较Dwalin的态度。

　　“只是因为工作是你唯一可以拿来挑刺的事情，但是那并不意味着其他人都得停止该死的正常生活！”Dwalin完胜地讲完了。“那么告诉你，你这个可恶的混帐，我要和Balin吃晚饭， _讨论_ 见鬼的工作。如果没有那个，我的计划里会充满了你那要死的生意！”他从Thorin身边大踏步地走开，并且挥了挥手。

　　Thorin站在那里，气得快要烧起来了，他想要继续跟Dwalin争论，但是他妹妹的声音拉回了他的注意力。

　　“太棒了，Thorin，”Dis轻巧地走过他身边，“真是高明的结束一天的方式。”

　　“你知道些什么——”但是Thorin还没讲完。

　　“别冲着我来！”Dis像女妖一样绕着他走，“我现在得回家去照顾需要妈妈的生病的孩子，而且老实说，我见鬼的才不需要知道你在想什么！”

　　Thorin的火气收回去了点，“谁病了？”Thorin生命中唯一能给他带来快乐的就是他的外甥们。

　　“是Kili，如果你把你的鼻子从那些逼着别人搞出来的报告里拿开，或者把你的屁股挪出办公室那么你就会知道了。”

　　“这个，我很抱歉，我只是想要让这里的事情正常运转——”但是又一次，Thorin没能说完。

　　“帮个忙，Thorin，”Dis甜美地笑着回答，“为什么不把你那些报告放到我桌子上，这样我就可以随便找个地方把它塞一边去了。”然后，她转过身，大踏步地离开了。

　　Thorin气冲冲地走回了他的办公室，甩上了门。

————————————————————————

　　晚餐棒极了，Ori帮忙清理餐具——至少这是他能做的，但是Bilbo拒绝了，他需要一些时间来远离正在给杂志写的文章；打理盆栽或者花园里的植物或者随便什么。

　　Ori趁此机会浸在浴缸里洗个热腾腾的澡。他感觉到从他身边飞逝的这一天是这样美好、令人放松。当然，不久之后他的思绪就转到了Dwalin身上。他想要把所有的事情都理顺，比如找个机会溜去再见他一面，或者好好研究研究这家伙而不仅仅是看他是正派还是轻浮的——可恶，晚上这个点时Dwalin可能已经都不记得他了。 _不_ ，Ori对自己说， _别想了，沉迷于某个都没什么可能开始的事情有什么意义呢？_

　　当然，那个小小的声音又回到了他的脑海中——那个戴着红色恶魔角的家伙对他低语了一些被遗漏的最好的事情——从指出一些小事情开始。一，Dwalin不仅仅跟他调情，Ori知道的—— _不是吗？_ 二，看看他带来了Ori最喜欢的茶这个事实—— _只是个巧合_ 。也许，但是那位很时尚的女士给了他Dwalin的名片—— _也许她只是想拉生意_ 。

　　这个小声音因为最后一条笑了起来。

　　当他跨出浴缸穿上睡衣的时候，他实际上清醒极了。他坐在草稿桌前玩着Dwalin的名片，把它在指间翻来转去，盯着上面的照片，无所谓它的方向有没有颠倒。一开始他甚至都没有意识到自己去够到了铅笔并开始画下Dwalin的脸，而且从此开始一直画了下去——Ori富有想象力，以不同的方式去想象Dwalin完全不成问题。

　　————————————————————————————

　　当他踏入门内的时候，Thorin完成了工作。他得早早地开始工作，在午餐的时候继续工作，当然，在很晚的时候结束。该死的，大部分时间，他觉得自己是这里见鬼的唯一在干活的人!

　　如果他不把这些搞定，那么谁会呢？Dis要为了男孩们团团转——坦白地说，他不知道她为什么要选一个宅男奶爸当丈夫！在 _Thorin_ 看来，Vili应该出来工作，但是那是他们的问题不是他的——Dwalin很好，但是他花了太多时间追逐下一个漂亮的床伴，在Thorin看来Dwalin还有力气下床真是个奇迹，更别说他还把工作搞定了。

　　然后Thorin的父亲——长久以来都刺痛着他——他是Thorin唯一 _不_ 希望变成的人。他 _讨厌_ 去应对这个人令人恼火的露面及其各种白痴主意。

　　当然，他不得不带着微笑去应付，唯恐让他们尴尬。 _他们一点都不知道真实的生活_ 。

　　 _统统去死_ ，他想，他得到酒柜边去一趟，他得喝一杯。

　　Thorin给自己倒了双份的Highland Park【注7】，拿着它去了卧室。女仆已经去打理过那里了，所有家具都一尘不染。Thorin喜爱整洁，近乎十年的军队生涯使得他习惯尽然有序的生活。他不喜欢混乱，打乱秩序或者意料之外的事情。坦白地说，那是志向地位的渺小人物的标志。

　　他踢掉了他的鞋子，那带来一阵刺痛，然后把鞋子放在了鞋柜里，挂起了夹克衫和领带，解掉了腰带。他灌了一口威士忌，感到熟悉的灼热滑进胃里，让他感觉好多了。他脱掉了衬衫，把它扔到了洗衣房里。他想着应该听一听留言，然后订点晚餐什么的再洗个澡。他喝完了第一杯酒，又走回客厅倒满一杯，经过电话答录机的时候按了播放键。

　　那该死的蜂鸣声把他气得磨牙，之后录音开始播放。一条是他的母亲关于他的生日晚会的留言——好像他只有五岁需要办见鬼的宴会！——一条是他父亲希望在他下班后的某个晚上找他打网球， _多谢提议老爸，但是可惜，你是不是忘了我特么已经再也不能打网球了_ ，当然——令人惊讶——向他介绍某些人。Thorin想把电话机从墙上扯下来。他知道“某些人”的意义：Thrain希望向他介绍某些女士，完全不管Thorin是个弯的而且对这种事一点兴趣都没有。

　　Thrain就是不肯放弃。

　　最后一条信息是Grey医生的，他希望把他们的预约提前一小时，问Thorin可否回电并确认？管他的呢。好像Thorin除了坐下来修改时间表以外就没有什么好做了。

　　Thorin把手里拿着的第二杯酒大口灌下喉咙。威士忌开始起效，他已经感觉好多了。至少更重的麻木感出现了，那是Thorin唯一关心的事。

  
　　翻完冰箱后——该死的什么能吃的东西都没有——Thorin决定洗完澡后叫些泰国料理的外卖，然后就没事了。他拿着他的饮料走进了卧室，同时打开了电视机，伴着背景音坐下，揪掉了他的袜子。

　　房间里立刻充满了震天响的商业广告——很显然女仆在她工作的时候打开了电视，并且在她走的时候忘记把音量调下来。Thorin _讨厌_ 别人动他的东西。他伸手去拿遥控器，希望把音量降下来，但是没有成功。因为频道一下子又切回了新闻，当播音员讲起了还在进行的战争时Thorin僵住了。

　　Thorin动弹不得，当电视机的大屏幕显示出模糊不清的战斗场景时他只能睁大眼睛站在原地看着。当爆炸场景播出以及伤亡人数时，Thorin后退了，更多的爆炸声以及火箭炮的声音和枪声传出来。他想闭上眼睛，但是他不能……他不能停下。

　　Thorin感觉到他的右臂开始颤抖，突然他不能呼吸了，就好像他被掐住了脖子。房间开始极速地旋转，而他只能模糊地意识到自己蹒跚着，想要靠上一堵墙，浴室门框，或者任何可以支撑他的东西。他感觉到全身大汗淋漓，脑海里充斥着嘶吼，尖叫和屠杀的场面。

　　 _撤退，必须撤退，不能呼吸，不能视物，大家都在哪里，发生了什么，枪声，喊叫，哀嚎，有人在尖叫，谁在尖叫，是Smithson吗，不可能是Smithson，他已经死了，哦上帝——我想那是我，那是我——哦上帝，上帝，求您，我不想这样死，不是在这里，不是一个人，如果我死了那么他永远不会原谅我的，撤退，快撤退——一枚火箭弹——一枚火箭弹飞来了，能听见它破空而来的呜呜声了，巨大的爆炸声伴随着剧痛……剧痛，鲜血，尖叫，死亡。_

　　Thorin试着眨掉流到他眼睛里的汗水。他找不到那个瓶子了，他需要装着蓝色药片的瓶子。房间倾斜了，他马上就要倒下了。当他最终找到了那个瓶子并且拔掉盖子时，浴室台盆上的东西飞得到处都是。药片也掉得到处都是但是他不在乎——他只需要一片——感谢上帝——他把那片药一口吞下。他甚至没有意识到自己的手伸到了口袋里并且拨通了电话。他只能坐在瓷砖地板上，闭上了双眼，听着嘟嘟的声音冲破耳中血液奔腾的声音，希望另一头有人接起他的电话。

　　“你好。”一个深沉、平静的声音从电话中传出。

　　Thorin想说些什么，但是他什么都说不出来，他只能大口地喘着气。

　　“Thorin？”那个声音问。

　　“Grey医生。”是Thorin能够颤抖着说出的全部内容。

　　“呼吸，Thorin，只需要呼吸……”

　　Thorin试着将注意力集中于对方的声音，当战栗扫遍全身时吐纳呼吸，忘却了周遭的一切。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：西方人认为在室内打伞会带来厄运  
> 注2：future ex-husband：The name a wife uses when referring to her husband during the period of separation and before they actually get divorced.  
> 注3&注4：原文使用的是was，即过去式，由于中文动词没法表现故标出  
> 注5：原作者注释为凯尔特版本的Cheers，干杯。  
> 注6：两指敬礼：维基百科的解释 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two-finger_salute  
> 注7：Highland Park，即高原骑士，一种苏格兰威士忌。http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Single_malt_Scotch


End file.
